doblons_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sənssᴉʇ ɟo uəənΌ əɥʇ
"The one that leads the Tissues. She appears very rarely, but she takes on very powerful Bosses, even challenging The Ultimate Conba. However, despite her extreme power, she appears to be somewhat shy much of the time, so she won't attack immediately, but will keep some distance to those who aren't Tissues, only attacking when provoked or followed around too much. However, she does hate certain Bosses, which she does attack immediately. She has a Cousin, who often defends her when around. She also wears Headphones all the time, listening to Music, however, she can still hear others while listening, so don't make fun of her..." ɐuəɥʇ∀ is a Boss, she Uses the Shivering Darkness Skin. Her Size is around 15x15 Tile Squares. Her name constantly changes colours between Purple and Magenta (fades from one color to the other every 5 seconds). She is also the Leader of The Tissues of Darkness. She has 2 Gatlin Cannons, 1 Buster Cannon, 5 Pairs of Grape Cannons, a Rear Cannon, a pair of Chase Cannons and an Ultra Ram. Her Buster and Gatlin Cannons also have black-purple Headphones on them. In-Game Name: 》〙〗】︿︹︵︷ɐuǝɥʇ∀︷︵︹︿【〖〘《 HP: 400000000000000 Power Level: Tissues! Spawning: * 1/4131 chance to Spawn when the Game Time is between 20:00 - 0:00, checked once every hour (which will be 5x in total). Can spawn on any Gamemode, even Team Modes. Only 1 can be on each server, except in The Void Gamemode. Chance Increases to 5/4131 of Spawning at any hour, when in The Field of the Tissues. Can't spawn for 15 days after being defeated. She has a state of waiting if spawned by this condition. * She has a 1/375 chance to spawn when an Elite Creeper of Space spawns. Won't occur if she is already there, or defeated in the last 25 Days. She has a state of waiting if spawned by this condition. * She has a 1/25 chance to spawn with her younger Cousin. Won't spawn if either of them is already active or defeated in the last 10 Days. She has a state of waiting if spawned by this condition. * Has a 1/25000 chance to replace a spawn of an Elite Creeper of Space. She has a state of waiting if spawned by this condition. * Can be found rarely in the Void Gamemode. She has a state of waiting if spawned by this condition. * With a 1/250 Chance, she can spawn once Doblon God enters Final Showdown Mode. She will only attack Doblon God until the Doblon God is killed. Won't spawn if already active, or when defeated in the last 10 Days. She won't get her state of waiting if spawned by this condition. * Having a 1/1000 Chance, she will spawn when SS Hyena goes into Very Mad Revenge Mode. She immediately attacks SS Hyena at this point. Won't spawn if she is already active or defeated in the last 10 Days. She won't get her state of waiting if spawned by this condition. * In a Chance of 1/500, she spawns when The True Final One spawns. ɐuəɥʇ∀ will only attack the True Final One, and she is invincible until the True Final One is killed. If she is already active, instead of a new one spawning, the already-active one becomes invincible and will only attack The True Final One. Can't spawn if she was defeated in the last 10-15 Days. She won't get her state of waiting if spawned by this condition. * With the Chance at 1/1750, she spawns around 15-25 minutes after The Chosen One spawns, where she will only attack The Chosen One, as long as both are active. Can't spawn if already active or when defeated in the last 10 Days. She won't get her state of waiting if spawned by this condition. Reward: None Directly, but she spawns 1000 Emeralds, 2000 Diamonds and 5000 Rubies around herself when Defeated. Regen: 25 HP per Second when in Combat, Instantly to full if out of Combat. She has Incalculable Ram Damage (10x as much compared to The Chosen One), extreme Reload Speed, extreme Cannon Damage and Range, decent Move and Turn Speed. She instantly kills Players with 10 or less Points in Hull Strength on hit. This prevents encounters using lightweight or mediumweight Builds. She can kill (and kick) Spectators, so be careful! InstaKills do only 1 HP to her. Can't bother her with that. On rare occasions, she may spawn a clone of herself, which just stands in place doing nothing. The Clones are invincible, but don't do any ram Damage to Ships, in fact, other Ships can go through these, as if the Clone was glitched out. The HP Bar of the Clone displays the real Boss's HP. Checked once every minute, with a 1/175 chance to spawn one. It is basically annoyance, confusion or distraction for Players. The Clones will despawn when the Boss is defeated or if lasting for over 12 hours. She is immune to Islands, and can go through them. She is also immune to all Effects, regardless if it's a positive or negative one. If she can't be immune to an Effect, the effect will only last up to 1 second and then immediately end. If The Chosen One causes the effects, the effects will be inflicted to the Chosen One instead of her. She has a Damage Cap of 10000000 Damage. She can't take more than 10000000 Damage per hit, anything that does more 10000000 Damage on one hit, will be automatically be reduced to 10000000. She only takes damage from Harcadium/Absence/Ultima Bullets. She is immune to all other Bullet Types. She also has a various Amount of Attacks, that she will use. For most Attacks, she won't Move or Turn during an Attack. Each hit on Doblon God, OPOMOR, A FANDOM User, The Chosen One, The Final One and SS Hyena does 25% of all HP (overrides immunes). The True Final One and the MINIONS Boss (also overrides immunes). Anything from the Infinity Battlegrounds will be InstaKilled (overriding all Immunes). Damage dealt to any Ship that has less than 2500 HP will be divided by 100000, unless the Damage she does from an attack does less than 100000 by itself, decimal numbers rounded up to the next non-decimal number. Ram Damage won't be divided. Attacks: * Tissue Strike: Smashes a large Package of Tissues in front of her. Does 40 Million Damage to the Main Target (if the Target is closer than 32 Squares to her) and 20 Damage to anything within 75 Squares to her. Smaller Ships close to her get knocked away from her and will be inflicted with a Mid-Air Effect for 2.5 seconds. Only used on Targets Bigger than 9x9 Squares or inflicted with the Flying/Mid-Air Effect, Target Must be within 25 Squares to her. Overrides the use of other Attacks, and can be used every 1.5 seconds. Also does 5% of all HP extra Damage to The Ultimate Conba, SS Hyena, Doblon God, OPOMOR, The Chosen One, The Final One and The True Final One. * Tissue Swipe: Swipes a Package of Tissues in front of her. Does 5 Million Damage to anything in front and some Knockback. Has a chance to cause a Mid-Air Effect for 2-5 Seconds. Must be closer than 25 Squares to her, to use this attack. * Tissue Smash: Smashes 2 Packages of Tissues in front of her, doing 5 Million Damage to anything in front of her and 50 Damage to anything within 45 Squares to her. Anything hit directly will also cause decent Knockback and a Mid-Air effect (for 5 seconds), that causes them to fly. Must be closer than 25 Squares to her, to use this attack. * Side Tissues: Smashes a Package of Tissues on each side of her, Right and Left. Does 10 Million Damage to anything on the Right and Left of her, and 1 Million Damage to anything within 60 Squares to her, if not hit directly. Direct hit also does small Knockback and causes a Mid-Air Effect for 3 seconds. Must be closer than 25 Squares to her, to use this attack. * Lighting Ram: Her ram shoots Pink/Purple Laser at her target, doing 5 Million Damage. * Cyclone of Darkness: A Massive Pink Cyclone appears under ɐuəɥʇ∀, that does 1 Million Damage to all enemies in it every half a Second. Lasts for 5 Seconds. Chance of using this Attack is 1/175000, checking every 10 seconds to use it. Will also have a Cooldown Timer for 15 Minutes after using this attack. Also won't use this attack on the first 45 Minutes after Spawning. Causes the Decay Effect for 1 minute. Disables Bullet Shields and thrown Computers if entering the area of it. After this attack, her Move Speed is halved for 20 seconds, Turn Speed is halved for 15 seconds and can't attack for 10 seconds. (something like getting exhausted from this) * Electric Tissue: Throws a Package of Tissues (5x5 Squares big) that constantly shoots Lightning at itself. Each Lightning will do 5 Million Damage to Anything that is 5 Squares within this Tissue Package. The Package of Tissues moves slowly however. * Tissue Spray: Her Ultra Ram instantly turns White and rapidly shoots Packages of Tissues (shoots 3 at once with some spread, 100x per second) at her target for 5 seconds, dealing 1 Million Damage each + some Knockback and also Freezes them for 5 seconds. The Tissues get slower overtime, and after 2.5 seconds, they stay on Place for 5 seconds, acting like a Mine, then they disappear. She can move and turn during this attack. Once the Attack Ends, her Ram turns back to normal. Checks a 1/375 chance every second for it's usage, has a 25 seconds Cooldown before being used again. * Special Delivery: A large Package of Tissues appears above her, after 1 second, she throws it at her target, which will explode on impact, doing 5 Million Damage to any enemy within 75 square tiles to the explosion. Very rare attack. * Tissue Bomb: Throws a large Spinning Package of Tissues, that Explodes after 5 Seconds or on Impact, Launching 16 Smaller Tissues, that will bounce off Islands and Map Borders. The Large one does 5 Million Damage on hit and the Small ones do 1 Million Damage each. * Tissue of Frost: She throws a Tissues at her target, which goes very fast (Hard to Dodge). Does 5 Million Damage + Freezes the Target for 15 seconds. It also explodes on Impact, doing 1000 Damage to any enemy that is closer than 5 Tile Squares to it + causes a Slowness Effect for 5 seconds (except the one being hit directly by the Tissue). * Tissue Army: Shoots 4 Packages of Tissues into 4 equally-spaced directions, diagonal to where the Boss herself is facing. They Explode after 1 second, doing 5 Million Damage to anything within 9 Squares to them. Upon Exploding, each explosion can spawn: A Tissue Spinner OR a Tissue-H OR an SS Dark Tissue OR a Tissue of Power OR a Tissue Thrower OR 100 Tissues OR 20 Gatling Tissues OR 20 Death Tissues OR 20 Sniper Tissues OR 20 Bully Tissues. Each explosion chooses randomly. Turn Speed decreases by 75% for 2.5 seconds after the attack. Only used in the Field of Tissues. * Tissue on the Back: Smacks a Package of Tissues behind herself, doing 10 Million Damage + 25% of all HP to any enemy behind her. Also Freezes hit Enemies for 2.5 Seconds. She also does 175 Damage to all Enemies within 45 Tile Squares to her, but doesn't freeze. Usually used when an Enemy attacks her from behind. Can't be used for 45 Seconds after the last usage of this attack. Counter Attacks: These attacks are only used when a certain Boss is using a specific Attack or gets into a specific Phase. Only used in The Field of the Tissues. * Nope, not this time: Only used when SS Hyena has his Bullet Shield. She holds up and spins a large Package of Tissues, then throws it at SS Hyena's Bullet Shield, breaking the Bullet Shield. Once the Shield breaks apart, she holds another Package of Tissues in front of herself and rams SS Hyena, finishing him off. SS Hyena won't come back again if killed by her. * This will suck... for him!: Counterattack on The Chosen One's Vaccum Sucker, when used on her. She Spins a Package of Tissues above herself, once pulled close enough to The Chosen One, she swipes the Package of Tissues at The Chosen One, dealing 75% of his HP and large Knockback. The Chosen One will be unable to attack for 15 Seconds after this attack. * Atomic Tissue Shield: Only used when The Final One or The True Final One are on the server. She surrounds herself with 8 large Packages of Tissues, that will deflect all Bullets. Ships get knocked back by them, and can only damage The Final One and The True Final One. She becomes invulnerable (unkillable), but won't regenerate during this attack. With the Tissue Shield on, she will ram into The Final One and The True Final One, to kill them. This attack ends when all Final Ones and True Final Ones on the server have been killed. Her Minions, the Tissues of Darkness: Every 5-15 minutes, she randomly spawns Minions, which are Tissue-Like Ships and Bosses. Each is spawned with a specific chance. She only spawns them in the Field of Tissues. Spawning: * 25-45 Tissues, 1/2 Chance. * 10-25 Gatling Tissues, 1/3 Chance. * 10-25 Death Tissues, 1/4 Chance. * 10-25 Sniper Tissues, 1/3 Chance. * 10-25 Bully Tissues, 1/4 Chance. * 1-5 Tissue Throwers, 1/10 Chance. * 1-5 SS Dark Tissues, 1/10 Chance. * 1-5 Tissues of Power, 1/15 Chance. * 1-4 Tissue-H's, 1/20 Chance. * 1-3 Tissue Spinners, 1/25 Chance. 'State of Waiting:' When she is spawned on a certain condition (see above), she won't actually be active already (won't move, attack or spawn minions) unlike other Bosses, instead, she waits for Enemies to get near (within 45 Tile Squares to her). While waiting, she is invisible, but a Purple Cyclone appears, constantly spinning around, at her position. When an Enemy is close enough, the Cyclone slowly fades, while she slowly turns Visible, once fully visible, she smashes 4 Packages of Tissues into 4 diagonal Directions, doing 100 damage (1000 to Bosses) to anything nearby (within 75 Tile Squares). Once finished, she can move around, ready to attack and can spawn Minions now. While in the State of waiting (or awaking), she is completely invulnerable. Enemies can't damage her until she finishes awaking from the State of Waiting. AI's won't target her until finishing. "Death" Animation: Once defeated, this Boss starts turning Pink, after 10 seconds, she turns Invisible, shooting Explosive Tissues into 16 equally spaced Directions (which then shoot Bullets into 8 equally spaced directions each). Also Freezes Ships for 10 seconds, if within 25 Square Tiles to her. In the end, many Emeralds, Diamonds and Rubies spawn around the area where she got defeated. Behaviour: She has an FoV of 25000 Square Tiles, but usually only attacks when others attack her, or within 125 Square Tiles to her for at least 10-15 minutes. She keeps distance from any Ship (except Tissues), that is closer than 250 Square Tiles. She won't attack The Elite Creepers of Space at all, as they appear to be "befriended" with each other, despite her not actually being part of them. She won't keep distance to them either. With Spoons, they only "train" a 1v1 with each other, until one is below 50% HP, but that only occurs when the Server is too empty for them (5 players or less) or when they are bored (when both are out of combat for at least 10-15 minutes). Sights of them fighting are very rare. While they are fighting each other, they are immune to everything else, only able to hurt each other. When one reaches below 50% of their HP, both instantly heal back to full HP and stop fighting, at which point they can be hurt by other things again. Both of them (ɐuəɥʇ∀ AND the active Spoon) must be at full HP for them to fight each other. ɐuəɥʇ∀ immediately attacks Doblon God, The Chosen One, The Final One, The True Final One, SS Hyena, OPOMOR, A FANDOM User and the MINIONS Boss, once in her FoV. She completely ignores everything else around her, once any of them are in her FoV. With The Ultimate Conba, she only attacks it once it targets her. She appears to be waiting for it to attack her before attacking it, to be "fair". In a fight with The Ultimate Conba, she will be immune to anything except The Ultimate Conba, however, The Ultimate Conba can still be hurt by other things. She won't immediately attack Cartel, but she would attack the Cartel if it follows her around too much (around 1-5 minutes when out of combat, 5-10 minutes when in combat). Usually, Cartels will keep away from her at most times. If a Cartel has other Bosses (that aren't Tissues) with it, the other Bosses will also keep distance. If her Cousin (The Ultima Pepsi 4131) is around, she is like usual, but she will also attack the one who provokes the Ultima Pepsi 4131. Quotes: She has Quotes, which are said either randomly or on a certain occasion. Her Quotes appear on the top middle of the Screen, they are Pink, but then fade to Purple, then disappear. "A strange trembling..." -when spawning with the State of Waiting. "Look away, everyone... just look away..." -when awaking from her State of Waiting. "Oh, hey Pepsi!" -if she finishes getting up from her State of Waiting or spawning without a State of waiting, while The Ultima Pepsi 4131 is around. "Don't look at me..." -randomly, if out of combat. "Uhh... don't look..." -randomly, if out of combat. "Please look away..." -randomly, if out of combat. "Honestly, I’m from another Game." -randomly, but extremely rarely. "Uh... can you please stop following?" -when a Player/Boss is following her for around 1 minute or longer. "Twin Cannons? Nope, not today!" -rarely, when killing a Player/Boss that is using Twin Cannons. "Hey Pepsi, why did the Bike fall over? Because it was tired." -randomly, when The Ultima Pepsi 4131 is around. Rare chance to happen, however. "Hey Pepsi, Fun Fact: The Earth is a Triangle." -rarely said when The Ultima Pepsi 4131 is around. "Owie... welp, you got me this time... bye now." -when defeated. "Just don't forget, i will come back at some point... no one knows when, but i will return..." -once she disappears from her "Death" Animation. Quotes Exclusive to The Field of Tissues: These Quotes are only used when she is in the Field of Tissues. "Bang!" -sometimes when using the Lightning Ram Attack. "Hey Guys, um... Special Delivery!" -rarely, when using the Special Delivery attack. "Um... nope, that was the worst timing!" -when using the Nope, not this time attack. "Well, that sucks... but this time, for you." -when using the This will suck... for him! attack. "Time for some more Tissues..." -when using the Tissue Army attack. "Well, i honestly don't use this attack often, but..." -before using the Cyclone of Darkness attack. Other: Nearby Players (within 100 Square Tiles to her) can hear the music that she is listening to, but it's quiet for them. She Listens to Certain Songs (can also be Remixes): * Blackbear - Fashion Week (It's different Remix) * MIIA - Dynasty (Elephante Remix) * Ariana Grande - 7 Rings (AVIVIAN Remix) * WARR!OR - All About You * Xilent - Blue Shadows * Relanium - Leel Lost x Golosovanie ' Mix ' * Robin Hustin - On Fire * Sam Lamar - The Emperor * Halogen - U got that * Taim & CLB - Selector If the Song she was listening to ends, she switches to a random different Song and listens to that. She chooses randomly. Trivia: * Most Attacks include Tissues. ** Nearly the Whole Page includes Tissues. *** The Page itself is a Tissue. * On one Server, she can only be encountered up to 3x in a Month, but since finding her once is already extremely hard, making it 3x in a Month basically just impossible. * There are a few things that are very exclusive to her. * She is the first concept Boss to use some extra-detail for the Ship. (the Headphones) * She is the first concept Boss that is actually rather shy. * First Page on the Wiki to have everything colored. Category:OP bosses Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:Protected Pages Category:The Tissues of Darkness